The New Sailor Moon
by authorofmanystories
Summary: Serena and Darien's daughter, Bunny, is reborn in the future, and has to go through the same things her parents did as the new Sailor Moon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone thought that life would be better in Crystal Tokyo after the Black Moon Clan left, but no one ever thought that someone inside the castle would hurt the royal family. That was until that day.

Everyone was surprised when the people of the kingdom heard that the royal family was threatened. Lady Aden was right behind the royal family, so she knew she would be one of the main protectors of the royal family. Therefore, she took the royal family where they would be alone and no one would be able to hear them.

"Queen Serenity, how are you?" Lady Aden asked as she waited for the sun to set, her long brown hair falling down her back, with her dark brown eyes looking at Queen Serenity. "I'm fine as always Lady Aden." Queen Serenity said with a smile on her face and holding her husband's hand, not knowing what was going to happen. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Princess Bunny told her mother. Aden glared at Princess Bunny then to Queen Serenity. The only difference between them was Queen Serenity's hair was blond and Princess Bunny's was red. _'Why does she have to look and act exactly like her mother?'_ Lady Aden thought, looking at the only other difference, Bunny's eyes were hazel and Serenity's were blue.

"Bunny," Queen Serenity laughed bringing Lady Aden back to reality from her own thoughts. "You had dinner just two minutes ago." Princess Bunny frowned, tears coming into her eyes.

"Finally," Lady Aden said turning to Queen Serenity. "Do you have any last words your majesty Neo – Queen Serenity?" Lady Aden asked as she raised a gun to Neo – Queen Serenity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Sailor Moon

I looked at the ceiling in my bedroom. Not wanting to get up and go to school. "Bunny it's time to get your lazy butt out of bed!" My mom yelled as she banged on my door.

"Coming," I groaned as I got out of my moon-covered bed. I glanced at my alarm clock on my old wood bed – side table. "Mother, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried, you said you would wake up right away remember?"

"No!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen, got my lunch, and then ran out the door.

"Why can't mornings come later!" I sighed as I ran down the road. "Why couldn't it be Saturday?" I turned a corner. _'I better stop and think of an excuse.'_ When I stopped, I heard a small meow then felt something drop on my head. I reached up and found a small black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead, only the points of the moon turned so they were facing the sky. I looked at it, but before I could pet it, the bell rang. I dropped the cat and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luna's Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl that held me dropped me and ran. _'Could she be the new Sailor Moon?' _I thought as I followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny's Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bunny, why are you late this time?" I looked away from my teacher Ms. Mugomi, but since her hair makes an 'M' shape, we just call her Ms. M. "I'm sorry, there was a cat that jumped on my head and…"

"Bunny, go stand in the hall, I'll meet with you in a second." I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Bunny, if you spend more time studying and not sleeping in class, you wouldn't get a twenty on your test."

"A twenty, oh no, my parents are going to kill me." I said as I took the test out of Ms. M's hands. "I want _**both**_ of your parents to sign it." I sighed, keeping my head down as she walked away.

"Oh Bunny, cheer up. Its not that bad, it could've been worse."

"Like what?" I asked my best friend Farie, I looked at her, as my vision got blurry.

"Oh Bunny don't cry!" I whipped my eyes as I sat down on a bench outside of my school; beside me, cars came up and picked up some of my classmates.

"I'm sorry Farie; I just really want to play that new Sailor V game." Faire thought for a while looking at me with her dark black eyes and her black hair was falling into her eyes. "I know, you tell your mom you're going home with me to study but we will actually be shopping."

"Can we also get some ice cream?"

"Sure thing ice cream helps make people happy. Oh, my mom's store is having a _**HUGE**_ sale; everything is eighty to ninety – nine percent off. So do you want to come?" I smiled and nodded. "Good." Farie grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Let's go!"

When we got to the mall there was a huge crowd outside of Farie's mom jewelry store. "Hey Farie, I think I'll come later okay? I want to take a nap before I show my mom my score."

"Okay Bunny, see you tomorrow." I sighed as I turned around and walked away. I stopped and got my test out. "I don't want to show my mom my stupid score." I crumbled it up and threw it over my shoulder. "Hey pig – tails, don't litter…wow, a twenty, I haven't seen anything so bad in my life." I turned around. Behind me was a tall man with brown hair wearing sunglasses and a black suit. "Two things," I said walking up and grabbing my test out of his hands. "First, they are called odangos, not pig – tails. Second, mind your own business." I glared at him the best I could then turned around. I walked a few feet then stopped and turned back to him. _'Weird, I feel like I know him. He is also kind of cute.'_ I turned back around and continued walking home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eric's Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the little girl walk down the street. _'Why does she seem so familiar?'_ She stopped and turned to me._ 'She is kind of cute, and why do I want her to stop walking away and come back to me?'_ I thought as I watched her walking away wishing she was beside me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bunny's Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my home and sat down to take off my shoes. "Bunny Serena Sugomi, I just got an e – mail from your teacher. How in the world did you get a twenty on a test when you were up till midnight studying?" I sighed and got up facing my mother, strands of her brown hair falling out of her bandana, she was still wearing her cleaning apron. "Sorry…here both you and father have to sign it." I handed her the test. "What, you got the bonus right!"

"What?" I grabbed the test out of her hands, and right there beside the bonus was a note in Ms. M's handwriting.

"Bunny is really smart if she would just study, I was so proud that she got the bonus right that I'm going to give her extra credit on the next quiz that will be coming up in a week. – Ms. Mugomi"

"Wow." Was all I could say as someone walked in. "Mom, I'm home!" I turned around, my big sister Rini walked into the room. "Hey little – bit, how did you do on your test this time?" She got the test out of my hands. "Ha, a twenty…wait is this true?" She pointed to the note. I nodded and took the test back. "Ha, I'm smarter than you think!" I gave the test to my mom and ran up the stairs to my room.

I sat at my desk and opened my math textbook. "'X+Y=Z is the same as Z-Y=X and Z-X=Y' who gets this stuff?" I yawned, placed my head on my desk, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In my dream, I was a pretty princess with a long white dress that touched the floor. For some reason I was sneaking around through a castle made of crystal. "Neo – Queen Serenity…" I stopped where I was to keep out of sight.

"Please Rini, call me mom we're alone."

"Okay, mom, are you sure its okay for Princess Bunny to marry Sir Danny, Lady Aden's son?"

"Yes Rini, I'm sure, that will stop her from seeing Prince Eric of that darn Crystal America." I turned and ran out into a garden and looked around. "Eric," I yelled. "Eric!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eric!" SLAM! I sat up with a start. "What was that?" I turned around and on the bed was the black cat I met earlier that morning. "Hello Kitty, how did you get in here?" The cat made a noise that sounded like it was clearing its throat. "Bunny, I am Luna; I was sent here to teach you to become Sailor Moon." I screamed and jumped out of my desk chair.

"Oh my gosh, a talking cat, I must be dreaming."

"No Bunny, you are not dreaming, I'm sorry, but you are Sailor Moon. Here, I'll show you." Luna did a back flip, on my bed was a round pendent that was pink with a star with a red jewel in the middle, and in between the points was multi – colored jewels. "Wow how cute is this?" I picked it up and tried in on over my uniform ribbon. "Now Bunny, repeat after me 'Moon Prism Power!'"

"Um…okay, Moon Prism Power!" I blinked and then I was wearing a white leotard with a light blue skirt and a sailor tie with a red bow and the pendent was in the middle. In my hair were metal circles that the top half was white and the bottom was red, they fit in to my odangos perfectly. I had a tiara that lay on my forehead with a red jewel in it. "Whoa, this is a really nice outfit."

"Now Bunny, listen carefully, what do you hear?" Luna said, I closed my eyes and listened as hard as I could. "Help, someone please help me!" I gasped as my eyes flew open, because I recognized that voice instantly. "That's Farie." Luna nodded and walked towards my window. "Yes, and you can save her if you go to her mom's work right now." Luna said as she jumped out of my window. I nodded and jumped behind her.

When I got to Farie mom's store I looked through a window and saw a monster posing as Farie's mother. I jumped through the window. "Hey you, let Farie go." The monster turned its head to look straight at me, but the body stayed put. "Who are you?" I stood up strait and as if someone was doing the talking other than me, I said. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" The monster glared at me and turned its body to face me as well. "Sailor Moon? Whatever." The monster threw Farie to the floor and raised its hands. "Now servants rise up and attack this person for the Negaverse!" Suddenly people were in front of me. "W-wh-what is this?" They started to come toward me so I ran to the door, but of course, zombie people were there coming towards me. Therefore, I turned again and headed towards a corner.

As I was running away, I tripped and fell. As the zombie people were coming closer to me, a red rose landed right between the zombie people and me. I looked up at the window it flew from and in it was a man. The man was wearing a black suite with a red rose, a black top hat, and a black mask covering nothing but his eyes. "I am Tuxedo Mask, Sailor moon to defeat these people you must believe in yourself. You can do this, I believe in you." I nodded at him and got up. I took off my tiara and then held it like a Frisbee. "Moon Tiara Magic!" I yelled as I threw my tiara at the monster. As soon as it hit the monster, the monster became dust. My tiara came back to me; I caught it, smiled and started jumping up and down. "I did it! I did it Luna!" Luna nodded and I turned to the window. "Good job Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said before jumping out of the window and leaving. "Let's go home Bunny." I turned and followed Luna out.

"I had the weirdest dream last night….Bunny?" Farie asked looking at me. "Please be quiet Farie, I had a rough night so I want to sleep." I said as I laid my head down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Studying Mercury

"Bunny, get up, get up n–" RING! I shot up in my bed and turned to Luna. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight like always Bunny." Luna said with a sigh as I got out of bed.

"Luna! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said as I ran into my private bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, grabbed my pendent, grabbed my lunch and ran out the door.

"Hey Bunny, did you hear about the new girl?" I looked at Farie, her long black hair falling into her face as she opened her lunch box. "No, who is she?"

"Her name is Amy; they say she's a genius."

"Wow." I said as Farie gasped and pointed behind me. I turned around and a girl with long blue hair walked into the room. _'That must be Amy.'_ I thought as she turned and looked at me. _'She seems so familiar.'_ She looked away and headed to Ms. M.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the girl with red odangos style hair. When our eyes met, I felt a weird feeling. _'Why do I feel like I know her and was close to her?'_ I thought as I turned and headed for the teacher, I had to meet Bunny Sugomi and I am not going to let some crazy feeling stop me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy and Ms. M had a short conversation then Ms. M pointed to me. Amy sighed and walked over to me. "Are you Bunny Sugomi?" I nodded.

"Yes?"

"I'm Amy; I will be your private tutor. I'll come over to your house today round six, is that good with you?"

"Um…sure, I'll see you at six." Amy smiled and walked off. "Psst." I looked past Farie towards the window. Luna was there trying to get my attention. I sighed and walked over to her. "Luna, your not suppose to be here!"

"I'm sorry but I think your new 'friend' might be working for the Negaverse." I sighed.

"Crap, my tutor might try and suck my energy and kill me…great." Luna just nodded and ran away. "Bunny, why aren't you eating?" I turned and looked at Farie.

"Sorry, something caught my attention." I went back and started eating my lunch.

"Bunny, guess who I see across the street." Farie pointed her head towards the other side of the street. I looked and saw Amy walking in the same direction we were walking, but then I saw something black cross in front of her. _'Luna!'_ I thought as I ran across the street. Luna stopped in front of Amy and caused Amy to trip but she caught herself. "Oh, what a pretty black cat." Amy said petting Luna. I bent down and snapped my fingers twice. "Luna, here kitty – kitty." Luna turned towards me then jumped out of Amy's hand and ran over to me. "Hi Amy, I see you met Luna."

"Yes, she's a very pretty cat." She smiled and reached out to pet Luna. "You're so lucky to have a cat; my dad's allergic to cats."

"Oh I'm so sorry! My life would actually be," I paused thinking about what to say. "Boring without Luna." Amy laughed as we walked.

"Cats are very fun to have in the house."

"Yeah, though sometimes they are quite annoying." Amy smiled and looked at her wrist.

"Oh, I'm late; I have to get to class."

"You have another class?" Amy started running down the road."

"Yes I want to be a doctor like my dad, bye Bunny!" I smiled and waved good-bye.

"Hey, its pig – tails," I turned around, the person from when I first met Luna, stood behind me. "Sorry about last time, I'm Eric." Eric said putting out his hand. ERic had light brown hair, and now that he was not wearing any sunglasses I could tell his eyes were brown. _'Eric? That was the same name from my dream that one time.'_ I thought as I took his hand. "I'm Bunny, and I have to go." I dropped my hand, turned around, and left. _'Why did I have to go?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erics's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And I have to go." Bunny said as she took away her hand, turned around, and left. _'Bunny, I know that name from somewhere.' _I started to follow her. _'I can't follow her. I have to follow her friend. To bad she has to leave.'_ I thought as I walked down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my house. "Little – Bit, mom and dad aren't home." I ran into the living room. "What do you mean mom and dad aren't home?" I asked Rini, who was sitting on the couch watching the news. "I mean, they went out for some parent time. I can't believe you are that stupid." I took a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds then let it out slowly. "I'll be in my room. If a girl with long blue hair comes asking for me around six, let her into my room." Rini just shrugged and continued watching the news. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs.

"Bunny, we have a Sailor Moon problem" I looked at Luna and sighed. "Luna, I just got back from school, can it wait?" Luna shook her head; I sighed, dropped my bag and held my pendent. "Moon Prism Power!" I opened my eyes and jumped out the window.

The new target was Amy's second school. "Come on, the danger is where Amy is." Luna said. I ran up the stairs into a room full of computers. "Who are you?" A girl asked. She had black hair that stopped at her shoulders; she had grey eyes that where just where they showed no emotion. "Hi, I'm looking for Amy." The girl looked around then faced me again. "I'm sorry, but Amy is busy right now, please don't come back."

"But I need Amy now!" I yelled, everyone in the room picked up their head and looked at me. That is when I noticed something was wrong; everyone's eyes were clouded over as if they were under a spell. "Oh I know who you are; you're that Sailor Moon chick." I smiled and looked at the girl in front of me. "Yes I am." I stood up and made a peace sign with my right hand.

" I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you."

"Yeah, whatever, now move or I'll make you move."

"Have fun with that, and what is up with all you bad people saying 'what ever' that really hurts."

"That hurts? This will hurt more." The girl changed into an ugly monster with sharp nails and a forked tongue. "Now, servants stay right here and do your work as I destroy this pest." I gulped then ran. As I ran paper flew towards me. "You better not get hit with one of these papers, there paper cuts are poisons." I looked behind me then in front of me; paper was coming from both. I turned and ended up in the corner. "What is up with me always ending up in the corner?" I asked as I pulled my knees up as the papers came closer. Suddenly a rose fell in front of me; I looked up at the window it came from. "Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" I said as I stood up.

"Yes I did Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped down and landed beside me. "Do you need any help?" He asked, I could not see his eyes but I could tell he was worried just by the way, his voice sounded. "Yes, I needed help hours ago." I said with a smile. He smiled back for a second I could almost see his eyes. "Good, stay behind me." I nodded and hid. From where I was, I could see Luna run into a cubicle. I could just hear her as she said. "Amy, take this pen and say 'Mercury Power' got it?" I did not hear anything for a while then I heard. "Mercury Power!" Suddenly Amy jumped in front of the monster. "Mercury bubble blast!" Amy yelled then the whole room became a huge fog. "Sailor Moon, go, now!" I nodded then looked around. I could see the monster moving and I smiled. "Moon tiara magic!" I yelled as I threw my tiara at the monster. When the fog lifted there was only a pile of dust where the monster was. "You did good Sailor Moon, until we meet again." Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped out of the window. I watched him leave then turned to Amy. "Amy, it's nice to see you're not a bad guy." I turned to Luna. "Now is she Luna?"

"No, you were right Bunny, she wasn't from the Negaverse." Amy looked at me with a confused look. "Bunny?" I nodded and hugged her.

"Yup, it's nice not to be the only Sailor Scout now." I said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, can I come home with you? I'm going to your house anyway."

"Um, no, my sister doesn't know I left the house…"

"Oh, its okay, we can walk a little of the way there." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay class, I hope you have all studied, right Bunny?" Ms. M asked. I nodded and looked at the test she was handing out. I answered all the questions the best I could, although ninety percent of them were difficult and the other ten percent were easy, I turned it in and went outside. Luna and Amy were waiting for me. "How do you think you did?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, ninety percent of it was hard, the other thirty per-"

"Ten." Amy said.

"What?"

"When you say ninety percent, the rest was ten percent."

"Oh, okay, well the other ten percent was easy."

"Good, now let's go."


End file.
